Touch
by Marcia Litman
Summary: Às vezes um gesto vale mais que mil palavras. E diz mais que elas.


**Título:** Touch  
**Autor: Marcia Litman**  
**Categoria:** missing scene, 3ª temporada (3.16 – Lady Stardust), Annie's POV  
**Advertências:** Spoilers da temporada e do episódio em questão  
**Classificação:** PG  
**Capítulos:** 1 (one shot)  
**Completa:** [X] Yes [ ] No  
**Resumo:** Às vezes um gesto vale mais que mil palavras. E diz mais que elas.

* * *

**Touch**

Ele a _tocou_.

A princípio parecia simples. Apenas um toque, hesitante e cauteloso. Mas ela sabia o significado daquele gesto. Era o jeito de Auggie_falar_ o que ele planejava dizer desde que ela fora para a Rússia. Annie sabia que havia algo que ele desajava seriamente dizer a ela e, mesmo quando ele a afastou por tantas vezes, dizendo que encontraria o momento certo para aquilo, algo dentro dela dizia que a conversa logo viria. Ele não desistiria – pelo menos ela esperava por isso. De alguma forma ela precisava que a iniciativa viesse dele – e que ela correspondesse com os sentimentos que ela descobrira alimentar por ele apenas há algum tempo. Era mais fácil esperar que houvesse certeza por parte dele que arriscar ter o coração partido mais uma vez.

Ela sentiu a respiração pesar à medida que ele subia a mão por seu braço. O toque quente dele era envolvente. Era quase como se ele tirasse o peso que ela carregava nos ombros desde a morte de Jai. Annie sabia que Auggie estava ali por ela, _sempre esteve_. No entanto, de alguma forma, ela tentou lidar com tudo sozinha. Talvez fosse o fato de saber que o amigo não estava cem por cento à sua disposição – uma vez que outra garota ocupava os seus pensamentos. Ou apenas o medo de mais uma perda – que, no caso dele, seria ainda mais doloroso. Mas, naquele exato segundo, quando ela sentia que efetivamente ela tinha o rapaz totalmente focado em si, ela finalmente percebia seu corpo relaxar.

O toque dele era quase mágico.

Quando a mão dele alcançou sua bochecha, ela conteu um gemido, embora seu corpo respondesse prontamente à antecipação do que viria à seguir. Seus olhos se fecharam, e o estômago deu milhares de voltas. Annie se sentia uma adolescente, prestes a receber seu primeiro beijo; a ansiedade era praticamente a mesma.

A questão toda era o fato de Auggie e ela se conhecerem com tamanha perfeição que era como se convivessem há muito mais tempo do que a realidade de três anos de amizade. Porém, mesmo assim, era como se tudo fosse novo. Muitas coisas certamente mudariam, caso eles dessem aquele passo. Outras certamente permaneceriam ou até se ampliariam. Mas nada ficariam exatamente igual à velha dinâmica Anderson-Walker de sempre. E tal perspectiva era excitante e apavorante ao mesmo tempo.

Mas ela simplesmente não queria que tais pensamentos se apoderassem de sua mente justo no instante em que percebia a proximidade perigosa do rosto de Auggie. Não era necessário que seus olhos se abrissem para saber isso – o hálito dele invadia suas narinas, sem permissão, denunciando a pouca distância entre eles. Ela respirou pesadamente mais uma vez, antecipando o contato dos lábios do rapaz.

E ele os tocou com os seus.

Annie imaginou aquele beijo algumas vezes.

Foi doce e, ao mesmo tempo, tinha ênfase, como se ele tivesse certeza do que precisava demonstrar a ela. Os lábios da garota receberam de bom grado os dele, dando passagem ao aprofundamento do beijo. Ela gemeu lentamente, sentindo o modo com que Auggie a tocava de todas as formas: primeiro com as mãos, depois com aquele encontro de bocas e, ao mesmo tempo, sentimentos. Era melhor do que ela jamais havia imaginado ou cogitado.

Pensar que ele chamava aquilo de _conversa_...

E foi por isso que ela disse, no velho tom de brincadeira que havia entre eles, mas com um fundo de verdade, que apreciara o modo com que ele iniciara tal _conversa_. As palavras não faltavam entre eles, Annie sabia disso. Ou era assim até Barcelona, quando tudo entre eles ficou simplesmente _de um modo que não costumava ser_. E talvez os verbetes falhassem no momento da confissão dos sentimentos – pelo menos ela ainda não achara um modo de falar sobre seus próprios – e os gestos realmente monstraram a eficiência na transmissão da mensagem que há tanto precisava ser dita.

Pois agora ela sabia, através daquele toque, que seus sentimentos eram correspondidos.


End file.
